bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki/Tropes
This page is for tropes for Ahatake Kurosaki. A-G Abusive Parent: It's hard to describe his treatment of Taiki as anything but. Animal Motifs: While it's never has appeared often enough to truly count, Ahatake's new ability to shed his own skin and completely heal gives off a snake-like feel to it. Anti-Hero: Type II. An Ice Person: Kan'na Ahatake. Arch Enemy: Ahatake and Ryuka Injiki were initially this to each other, due to clashing views on Hollows. They're relationship mellowed and eventually led to... :The Rival: What Ahatake and Ryuka later became. ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!: His much favored method of combat, Ahatake rarely thinks of a plan when going into battle, simply opting to fight until he or the opponent drops. And I Must Scream: How The Monitor dealt with Kan'na Ahatake. Badass Long Hair: After being trained by Kisuke. Badass In Nice Suit: For quite awhile, when he got the first job he'd ever had in the series, Ahatake wore a suit for a majority of his appearances. :Sharp Dressed Man: Stems from above. Berserk Button: Destroying his Zanpakutō is a surefire way to piss him off. So is killing Ryūka or Kyashi. Harming his wife will get you flayed alive. Never use his mother's body for any...ya know what? Just don't touch the man's family or friends. Beyond The Impossible: His final Zanpakutō can "create and manipulate impossible situations", which makes it this trope in sword form. BFS: Two of his former weapons. Black Eyes Of Crazy: Gets them when he uses his Hollow Mask or his Inner Hollow takes over. Blood Knight: Was very much this when he started out, Ahatake still lives to fight, but has mellowed out...somewhat. Blow You Away: According to Word of God, this was the original draft of his power. Big Eater: Ahatake is very much this, and enjoys his wife's cooking. So far, a dinner roll has come closer to killing him than most other things in the series. Bishōnen Brought Down To Badass: After Kisuke removed his Shinigami powers, Ahatake was essentially a human soul (with demonic attributes). He then proceeded to kick Takahashi Ishikawa's ass. Brought Down To Normal: Temporarily, by Kan'na Ahatake. But Not Too Foreign: Claimed to be Japanese and German. By the Power of Grayskull!: Anytime he releases his Zanpakutō. Calling Your Attacks: Cero, Getsuga Tenshō, you name it, Ahatake has yelled it. Convenient Coma: Of the "Other" variety, Ahatake was put into a coma by the The Monitor to prevent his death after all of his spiritual energy was stolen. Combat Pragmatist: While not a side of him shown often, Ahatake has shown, when at a severe disadvantage, he is willing to use "underhanded" means to gain the upperhand, as shown when he threw dirt in Seireitou's eyes, and salt water into Kamui's. The fact that the only recorded times he fit this trope was against the Kawahiru brothers may speak for something however... Death Is Cheap: Ahatake gained his Shinigami powers when his soul was forced out, Seireitou has killed him once, he died once at the hands of the Jinchuu, and Kan'na Ahatake killed him but he was put into comatose state by the Monitor. None of these have slowed him down much. Discard and Draw: How Ahatake has evolved in terms of power throughout the series. When something major is about to happen, he almost always loses the current power he has to gain something different. :New Powers As The Plot Demands: Stems from the above trope. Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: When he started out, his could compare to Ulquiorra in paleness. It's darkened enough that he qualifies as a Pale Skinned Brunette. Eyes Of Gold: Formerly. Feed It With Fire: Ahatake can absorb any flames to replenish his strength. Gray Eyes: After returning to fight Takahashi Ishikawa. H-P Healing Factor: While he had his Hollow powers, Ahatake enjoyed flaunting his mastery over the High Speed Regeneration. Hellfire: What the black flames Ahatake summons are implied to be. Heroes Want Redheads: And woe betide you if harm befalls this redhead and he finds out you are the cause of it. Hilariously Abusive Childhood: Being at the receiving end of his father's battle training as a child, this is heavily implied. Identical Stranger: After his training with Kisuke and letting his hair grow long, Ahatake somewhat resembles Kamui, Seireitou's older brother. Idiot Hero: Oh so much. It's Personal: Against Hiraishin, for using his mother's body as a weapon. Kiai: In his demonic form. It splits the ocean. Kill It With Fire: Being part flame Yōkai, it's expected. Kill It With Ice: Kan'na Ahatake is the opposite of Ahatake, and therefore can create and manipulate ice. Lightning Bruiser: To the point where Shunsui Kyōraku once wondered whether he or Yoruichi was faster. Long-Haired Pretty Boy: He's in the territory. Medium Awareness: Ahatake has been, on occasion, annoyed with the writers. Momma's Boy: Word of God says that he was one as a child. Nonhuman Humanoid Hybrid: Can be considered one due to the fact that his father was a Shinigami and his mother was a Yōkai, effectively making so there are no humans in his ancestry at all. Older Than They Look: Looks to be in his late teens, early twenties. He's centuries old. One-Winged Angel: His former Full Hollow Form. Currently his Full Demonic Form. Pale-Skinned Brunette: A common family trait. Person Of Mass Destruction: And HOW! Was responsible for the fact that they had to rebuild the Yūrei Ōkoku after taking it over from the former King, and nd it only becomes more apparent in his demonic form, where he destroyed half the central region with a simple Cero. Physical God: Oh boy, when he transforms into his demonic form, he takes this trope and runs with it. Playing With Fire Power Makes Your Hair Grow: When Ahatake's hair was shorter and he used his demonic powers, it would lengthen considerably. Which lead to... :Power Dyes Your Hair: His hair also becomes a brilliant white. Power Parasite: Of the absorbing variety, Ahatake seems to have done this to Raian Getsueikirite's Taisuga Tenshō technique, as he was shown unleashing it in a later fight against Kamui. Kan'na Ahatake is also very much this, draining every last bit of Ahatake's own power into himself. Q-V Retcon: Ahatake's demon heritage. At first, he was simply introduced as a Human-Shinigami hybrid. It was later explained that he was the son of a Hanyō and Shinigami, making him partially demon, partially Shingami, concieved while his parents were in Gigai, thus being born in a "physical" body. *Some things were simply Handwaved out of the way, or complete ignored. Back when he was still thought of as partially human, Ahatake mentioned having a dead uncle that left him a fortune. That has never been explained in any manner. The fact that he claimed to be part German, has never received an official explanation, thought it could just be a lie his mother came up with. Later revealed to speak French as well as German, fans pretty much can just draw their own conclusion that Ahatake studied languages, didn't want to appear smart, and lied about his bloodline. No one knows why. Running On Water: On his way back to the Yūrei Ōkoku in Izanami no Jidō: Kawahiru-Kurosaki Confrontation!. Superpowered Evil Side: His Inner Hollow. The Doctor Dolittle: A strange type, while Ahatake doesn't talk to animals, he is able to control Hollows by imitating their generic roar. There Is No Kill Like Overkill: Once used a Cero to completely disentigrate Aace Archibald, due to being goaded into it by Nami Haruo. Toilet Seat Divorce: Ahatake was divorced by Tereya because he was too protective of her. Notice how that is not normally a reason for divorce? It's also a case of Real Life Writes The Plot as another fanfiction writer wanted Tereya as his character's wife. After much persuading, it was agreed to, and Ahatake wound up with a wife who is neither abusive nor a chain smoker. Technically, he won. Unskilled But Strong: Ahatake has never been officially trained as a Shinigami, yet possesses power far outstripping normal Captains and has killed many powerful enemies. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: His Cero and Super Cero. Warrior Prince: His mother was the child of a high ranking flame demon, making her "The Oujo", and his father is a former captain, qualifying Ahatake for this trope. Well Intentioned Extremist: Kan'na Ahatake. White-Haired Pretty Boy: When in his Full Yōkai Form. Kan'na Ahatake. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity: At first, with his Hollow powers, the difficulty in controlling them led to Hollow Ahatake taking over often. Then there's the fact that he's pretty much insane anyway, outright denying ever having had any sanity. Would Not Hit A Girl: How he normally operates. :Would Hit A Girl: Against The Punisher, and his ex-wife, all bets are off. He will also be more than willing to hit a girl if she is the first to attack in a battle, or if it's a sparring match, like with Sachi Yamamura. Category:Trope Pages